


Mating Rage - the Perfect Krogan

by CommanderKats



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Krogans, Rough Sex, Sex Is Fun, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: After the mission on Tuchanka Shepard checks up on Grunt only to find him in a very different state.





	Mating Rage - the Perfect Krogan

               Ronan rode the elevator down, she wanted to see how Grunt was doing after their excursion to Tuchanka. Wrex had told her to just watch him over the next few days, he was sure that Grunt would be fine but with him being tank-born you never know. So that’s what she was doing. The krogan had grown on her she couldn’t deny that, even before all this stuff on Tuchanka, he was a strong member of the team who was more than willing to fight whatever. He also offered to spar once but she hadn’t quite decided to take him up on that, maybe now that he had learned some control but who knows.

               She stood for a moment after the doors opened and looked about at the inside of the ship, sure Ronan had lived her entire life on frigates and such though rarely did she take the time to stop and look at the Normandy. Now she did and wondered how the hell everything worked, then she remembered why she never looked about the ship. None of it was her expertise, none of it was geth or none of it required her biotics.

               Zaeed stepped through the doors and smiled at her as she stood there, “Beautiful sight.” He said as he came next to her, “So what ya doing down here in my neck of the woods?”

               Ronan wouldn’t deny the certain appeal that came with Zaeed, a danger that called to her more than she’d like to admit. “Came to check in on Grunt, Wrex told me I should just make sure he was good.”

               He laughed, “He’s in a bit of a mood today, be careful Shepard.” He said walking away and into the elevator.

               She stayed there for a little bit longer then headed towards cargo. Before the doors opened she could hear commotion inside, Grunt was certainly doing some damage in there. Ronan brought up her omni-tool and the doors opened, the noise was even louder inside. She came around the corner and saw Grunt naked. It took her back, in all of her memory she had never seen a naked krogan and right now there was one that was watching her.

               “Shepard.” Grunt said as she stood there.

               “I didn’t mean to.” She started towards the door.

               “What did you come for?” He asked stepping towards her and she stopped.

               This was not something she was ready for, nor was she ready for the reaction that her body had to seeing him like that. Though it had been quite some time since Ronan was with someone, for an instant her mind flashed to Kaidan than she remembered her death. She brought her focus back to the present, to the naked krogan with the well-endowed hard on.

               “I’ll come back later.” Ronan said, her body getting hot very fast as she tried to make her way to the doors.

               Then a hand wrapped around her elbow, stopping and turning her from leaving the room, “Shepard.” Grunt’s voice was even deeper than normal and more animalistic. The thought of how krogans have sex flashed in her mind as she glanced down at Grunt’s hard on, she swallowed hard as she wondered what it felt like. He seemed to have noticed, “Is something wrong Shepard?” He asked leaning towards her.

               She licked her lips, he focused on her mouth, “Nothing, I think I need to go though.” She tried to take a step back, but Grunt hadn’t let her go yet.

               He sniffed at her, “You don’t smell like you want to leave.” Her body quivered at his nearness, “Am I wrong Shepard?” He looked at her, his pupils large and dilated. Ronan knew he could smell her. Without much knowing what she was doing she shook her head and found herself pushed up against the wall with a very eager krogan pressed into her.

               Grunt’s face came close again, he nuzzled into her neck and Ronan couldn’t help the moan that escaped as his hot tongue ran the length of her neck. He pressed further into her and she very much wished her clothes weren’t there. It wasn’t something she remembered doing but now her arms were wrapped around his neck, feeling hard plates under her nails as she tried to dig into them. His tongue ran along her neck again and Ronan forgot what she was thinking.

               “You taste good Shepard.” His voice was rougher than before, thick with desire.

               “Bet you I could taste better.” Ronan said the words she was thinking. Grunt leaned back and stared at her, her tongue wetted her lips again as she moved out away from him. He watched as she stepped backwards until she found the desk. As she stood leaning against the desk Ronan grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, then slide her pants down until she stood in her underwear. Grunt seemed to be trying to focus everywhere on her. Her hands reached up behind her and unbutton her bra, letting it fall to the ground and before she had time to remove her panties Grunt was on her.

               Ronan’s ass pressed hard against the metal desk, Grunt sniffed her breasts then ran his tongue against it flicking the nipple. She moans loudly, bucking her hips against the naked Grunt. His hands found her hips, a finger running along her panty line. Grunt moved his face from her breasts sniffing her again until he came closer to her heat. Ronan placed her hands on his hands and helped take off her panties, Grunt inhaled deeply making a noise she had never heard. He dropped to his knees and spread Ronan’s legs burying his face into her heat.

               There was nothing gentle about it as his tongue savagely assaulted her, turning her into a begging mess. He lapped and licked and drove deeper inside than anyone had ever gone, all with his tongue until she came screaming at the force of it. He raised his head, his mouth covered in her wetness as he pressed his body in between her legs. She felt the girth of him pressing against her, thankful that she was more than ready as he thrust to the hilt, his balls pressed against her anus.

               Her body shook violently as she came, Grunt’s nails biting into her hips as he began to hammer away at Ronan. There was no etiquette, there was no love making…all there was, was pleasure building and building, cresting and breaking until Ronan was nothing but a pleasure-filled doll in Grunt’s fierce grip. Grunt slowed to adjust his hips than began his pillaging again, deeper and harder than anything she had felt. Ronan was lost to it.

               She held onto as he got deeper, his balls pressing harder against her anus when Ronan first heard it. The rumble had to have started from his groin by the force in which it and he came. Grunt’s thrusts got quicker, more urgent, driving relentlessly into Ronan as she came again and again, unable to control herself. Then he roared, it was the best way Ronan could describe it. Grunt roared as he pulled her tight against him, pressing himself in as far as he could. Ronan felt his warmth flood her as she milked every bit of it.

               They stayed that way for a while, Grunt’s plated head laid on her chest as her legs wrapped around his waist. He was still hard inside her and she could help but squeeze him, both of them shuddering as she did. Ronan found herself stroking his plates along his back, something akin to a purr vibrated from Grunt as she ran her fingers over him.

               “Shepard,” Her voice harsh on his lips, “If you continue to do that I can’t control what happens next.” He said lifting his head and moving his hips. She moaned and gripped him, and Grunt bit her. Ronan stopped and looked at him then at the mark on her breast, “I told you Shepard.”

               “You bit me?” She sounded slightly shocked as Grunt started to smile, “What?”

               Grunt pulled out of her, though it was somewhat difficult with his size and the swollenness from the sex. She whimpered as he left her, her legs falling from his waist. “Do you remember asking if I knew anything else of humans?” Grunt asked.

               “Yes.” Ronan said as she slid of the desk reaching down for her clothes.

               “Well,” Grunt started, and Ronan looked up at him, “There was one other thing I found when I went looking for more videos on humans.” He smiled somewhat wickedly at her before grabbing her by the waist and turning her around, his body pressed up behind her, “The videos were very interesting Shepard.” He nipped at her neck before pushing her down across the desk, her ass in the air.

               Grunt growled loudly as he ran his hands on her ass and down her thighs, spreading her legs once more. Ronan grabbed a hold of the desk as Grunt pressed the head against her heat, he rubbed it along the slit making her shiver and groan. His hands ran up her body, more shivers following in their wake until his hands gripped her shoulders, the head pressed against Ronan’s heat then Grunt pierced her to her core.

               It was more then before, this time truly like nothing Ronan had felt before as he drove away into her. This time he growled and snarled, his hands gripping tighter and tighter, enough she was sure that they drew blood. The desk’s edge cut into Ronan’s hands as she held on against the thrashing until she came hard on Grunt’s cock. She cried out, either his name or nothingness, maybe both as her voice became pleading.

               “Please Grunt,” She cried as his balls slapped against her clit, each time sending more waves of pleasure through her, “Yes,” Her voice didn’t even sound like her own, “Oh God…fuck me!” She begged as his thrust became more erratic, “Fuck me Grunt,” She cried as he pierced her core and she soaked him, “Fill me up.” She plead, “Please, give it to me.” Again, he roared though this time it was like the room shook from it as he filled her up.

               Grunt’s head rest against her back as Ronan rested her head against the cool desk, that had been more sex than she had ever had. Though she was sure not to ever tell Kaidan that. Grunt eased himself from her, careful of her delicate state. She did her best to keep balance on her own legs, but they were like water and not responsive to her thoughts. A moment later Grunt scooped her up and walked her over to a mat on the floor, realizing she had never seen where Grunt slept she figured it was the mat he was laying her on.

               “Rest Shepard.” He said covering her with his blanket, “You need it.” He chuckled as he walked away, and the blissful aftermath of sex claimed Ronan.


End file.
